dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thiēron(Solarverse/Aeroga)
History During the time of creation, Originally, good and evil existed in two completely separate realms, one the Realm of Light, ruled by the Divine one, and the other the World of Darkness, The Eternal Void, there were also two entities known as Orthros and Thieron. Orthros was a being of life, peace, and tranquility while Thieron was a being of pure death, resentment, and judgment. They were tasked with leading Sentient beings and mortals to righteous under the Divine one's guidance, similar to his angels; however, the malevolent, ungracious Therion felt his role should be far superior to that of the Divine one's role; why should they be forced to guide these lesser beings while their creators live it up in the Realm of Light. Filled with greed, Thieron sought to devour the light, The Realm of Light and the light in all beings to recreate the Multiverse, Thieron tried to persuade his brother, Orthros, into joining him on his escapade to betray the Divine One, but Orthros refused, stating that Thieron was a fool for even thinking of shirking his duties or Betraying the Divine One. This did not deter Thieron instead he became frustrated at Orthros loyalty to the Creator, so Therion pledged that he would make himself a true god either persuading or destroying any mortal, god, or entity that crossed his path with or WITHOUT his brother's help. Fall Of Judgement After his pledge, Thieron would mislead mortals from every multiverse; the mortals of the Multiverse seeing Thieron as an entity of the Divine one blindly obeyed their leader's associate in his conquest to dethrone the Divine one; eventually, the Divine One grew tired of Thieron pathetic conquest once he decided to attack the Realm of Light, where the Divine One and the Angels reside, this lead to the Divine one defeating and casting Therion into a part of Eternal Void called the"Loctus" before sealed Thieron release his energy out to one day find a perfect partner willing to carry out his goal and new plan to devour the Originating Heart of Light and create a new Omniverse to rule over, but Orthros countered by creating four powerful light entities to protect the omniverse creating the everlasting battle between light and dark. The everlasting battle of the Yin-yang Thieron can't truly defeat Light while Orthros can't defeat darkness; all they can do is fight for dominance. Thēiron's Goal and Reincarnation Ability Thiēron, once being a Universal guardian entity, was able to guide mortals from all universes to the guidance of the Divine one until he grew jealous of his creator's power and glory leading him to be sealed in the Loctus as punishment; However, Thiēron's power is universal at best allowing him to do the Chief Cosmic entity abilities like: * Traveling through Dimensions * Warp Reality * Time Travel * Create Pocket Dimensions * Cosmic Awareness * Control Over Worlds (Limited) * Etc. Thiēron's Plan But that power isn't enough to take over the Multiverse no the Outerverse he needed a power greater than the Divine one, The Above's, and Orthro's power, so Thiēron plan was to devour '''Both '''the Originating Heart Of Light and the Eternal Void so he could become Outerversal and become unstoppable while recreating the outerverse in his favor, but he is currently trapped within the Loctus seal in the deepest part of space, so he has imbued his follower Shao's soul with his cosmic energy to have him reincarnate every millennia to free Thiēron so that he may continue his pursuit to recreate the outerverse. Thieron with the Originating Heart Of Light and the Void This is a Hypothetical era, but if Thieron were to succeed he would be unstoppable no Mortal, no gods, and no entities would be able to stand a chance of defeating him. Therion also can make an army out of Shadows that completely replicates their counterpart along with other abilities that far exceed universal terms of power. Trivia *Thieron and Orthros are inspired of Raava and Vaatu from Avatar: The Legend Of Korra and their dichotomy is mildly based on Lucifer's desire to overthrow God. *"Thieron" name is Greek for the "Beast" *The pictures representing Thieron and Orthros is Galeem and Dharkon; which accurate protrays the two entites well. Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Antydeth Category:Fanon Entity Category:Solarverse Category:Under Construction Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Aeroga Category:Zeibia